brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Creator
Creator, a continuing theme that started in 2001, it is focused on the creative construction of System parts as opposed to playability functions of minifigures as in most other themes. As such, Creator sets are typically based on buildings (such as houses and apartments), cars (such as roadsters and trucks), or creatures (such as dinosaurs and spiders). They at one point released small sets contained in plastic pods, similar to the way BIONICLE and Hero Factory used to be packaged, but most are in regular boxes. The Creator sets didn't include Minifigures until 2011, although many of the older sets are minifigure-scaled. The Creator vehicles are said to have replaced the Model Team theme, which was discontinued for the final time in 1999, two years before Creator was introduced. Most sets are based off contest winners. History Although the name Creator was introduced with the video game of the same name and board game, the very first sets of the theme were introduced in 2001. They were continued from the previous Basic and FreeStyle themes, both including buckets of bricks and a few simple models. Creator, Basic, and Freestyle each included 4+ Figure minifigures named Tina and Max. Max and Tina later became the names of two well-known LEGO Club Magazine's mascots. These minifigures were discontinued when the Designer theme was introduced. This theme focused on the more specialized models, while Creator became used for sets containing a variety of bricks and pieces that were designed to develop creativity. When the Designer theme was discontinued in 2006, Creator took over its style of sets, including the X-Pod sub-theme. This produced more complex models and themes, including some animals and vehicles. Meanwhile, Creator's previous sets, such as buckets of bricks, were moved to the Creative Building theme, which later became known as Bricks and More. The complexity of the sets typically depends on the scale. Smaller models often make use of basic bricks, where as larger models make use of specialized elements and advanced building techniques. A majority of the sets released since 2006 are "3 in 1" sets, or sets that included bricks which could assemble into 3 different ways, with instructions for each assembly included with the set. The Creator theme also includes the Modular Buildings line (with the exception of 10190 Market Street), which are a series of large, detailed buildings, with flat floors, and mostly have no more than one building. The Modular Buildings also include minifigures, unlike most Creator sets, and the sets are to the standard minifigure scale. Recently, quite a few Creator sets have been including minifigures, starting with 5766 Log Cabin. The theme also recently used Technic pieces into sets such as 7347 Highway Pickup (for the base, the functional steering and part of the flatbed tray). Sets X-Pod Dacta (Educational Division) Other releases Gallery Logo Creator.jpg|Logo JAKE.jpg|Jake MAX.jpg|Max TINA.jpg|Tina Website The Creator website is full of educational LEGO tips and tricks for adults and kids alike. There is also a gallery for users with a LEGO ID to upload their creations in the form of a snapshot. There is also a Designer's blog that one can read and learn about designing new sets and having fun with the LEGO sets. And there is a designers blog so you can see what the LEGO designers think of the LEGO sets. See Also * Designer Sets * Model Team * Factory * Bricks and More Sources * A Modular Life * LEGO Creator Website Category:Themes Category:Creator Category:Make and Create Category:Themes introduced in 2001 Category:Current Themes